Enchanted
by cuemein13
Summary: A princess destiny is already written in the hands of the almighty. Can she fight it and be with the one she love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She felt so irritated. Everything goes wrong. Nothing happen the way she planned it to be. She is a princess and she hated it before, but now looking at what is happening to her, she wanted to go back and asked her parents for help.

But she wouldn't do that.

They will treat her again like an immature girl. She is old enough but the way her parents kept their protective stance around her is so ridiculous.

That is why she was surprised when her parents agreed to give her a chance to live on her own.

Which exactly means no protective parents and no princess treatment.

Freedom

She was startled by the knock on her room.

Mrs. Cope, she thought.

"Bella, it's already seven in the morning and you're still sleeping?" She said dubiously.

"I'm on my way down, just finishing my daily routines ma'am. "

She brushes her hair, changed her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Faster dear, after that help me open up the store and you need to go to the grocery and buy all this ingredients. We need that for tomorrow's menu."

"Ok Mrs. Cope." She sighed.

How many times should she remind me about that? It's the twenty fifth time for crying out loud. Oh old age! It's a good thing I don't get old past Mrs. Cope's age.

I sighed.

She looked closely in the mirror and saw that her eyes are still the lovely shade between red and blue, the real hue of her eyes.

No mortal have ever had this eyes.

I can't go down like this.

She concentrated and when she opened her eyes

It's brown, chocolate brown to be exact.

Magic

It takes place on the mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Mother… That is so unfair. I mean why I am not allowed to go to the world of mortals? All fairies can go… except me. Don't you think that is a little bit bigoted?"

She looked at her mother, whose physical appearance could be mistaken as her sister. _Immortal_; they stop aging at the age of 20.

"Isabella, daughter; you're different from them! You are the Princess of all fairies. What if something bad happens to you? What if the witches get you? Do you know how hard that will be for your father and -"

"Mother" She cut her off. "You're just being paranoid" she grimaced.

"I'm not honey… Witches are our mortal enemies and you know that. They have some allies here, they have fairy friends. That is the reason you're not even allowed to show your face in front of fairies or anyone beside us. We don't know who are enemies are. Remember this." She said looking at her daughter's face which is covered with a glittered mask. "If something happen to the Princess, the next inheritor of the kingdom, all fairies will suffer. Everyone will be doomed. Do you understand that honey? "Her mother looked at her with grave eyes.

"Yes, I understand _Queen_ Renée"

She went out of her mom's chamber and went outside to her favorite garden.

While walking in the garden, she looked around and saw her maidens following her. There are ten other fairy guards blocking the entrance gate and she sighed. This is a public place right? Everyone is allowed to enter.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? " She asked one of her closest fairy maiden. While saying this she picked up dandelions and ate it. Flowers are the sweetest treat any fairies would crave for.

"Were sorry Princess … but it's our job. " She answered her with a smile.

"Jessica, I have a question for you. Have you been to the world of mortals?" She asked.

"Yes, I did but it was a long time ago." Jessica said while helping her pick flowers.

"What was it like? Could you please tell me some details?" Isabella asked feeling a bit envious towards her maiden.

"It's almost like fairy land just minus the wings." She laughed. "The places are also beautiful and there are things that they use that we don't even know it exist. We use our mind to communicate to others while in their land they us their cellular phone if they are far from each other. It's the same like us but a little bit ancient if I may say. I still prefer mind communication than that."

"Really, aren't you tired of all this things? I mean I already felt bored in our land." She admitted "I want to learn something new but my parents won't allow me to go the world of mortals."

"Princess…" Her other maiden, Angela, called over her.

"Yes Angela, is there a problem? "She said, irritated by her disruption.

"There is none princess. Someone just wants to give you this." She said handing her a bouquet of Jasmine and Lavender. Not exactly her favorites.

"Someone, from whom exactly did these come from? "She asked, raising her eye brow.

And then all of a sudden someone grab her hand and she just vanished out of the garden and when she open her eyes she's already in the loveliest place of Fantasia, The Meadow. Actually it's _her_ meadow. Her secret hide out. Only one person knows it exist and she can feel his presence. She looked up at him and smiled, their hands intertwined.

"Jacob…" She said, caressing his face. His square shape face with high cheek bones and perfectly shape lips are one of the things that made Isabella jelly when she kisses it. His coal black eyes make her melt despite its color and his soft hand that strokes her face make her incoherent.

"Princess" He murmured. "It's been so long since the last time I was able to touch you. I miss you."

"Yes, me too, I miss you so badly. Speaking of which, where have you been? "She said skeptically.

"I went to the border across the Kingdom of the Witches and Fairies. It's uncanny. There will be another battle, I can feel it."

"Why did you go there? It's dangerous. What if something happens to you? Do you know – "She was totally freaking out. The feeling of bliss was all gone.

"Relax. Nothing bad happens. See, I'm still here."

"Don't you ever go there next time or do you want me to issue a decree to never allow you join those Fairy Armies." Isabella said with finality, raising her left eye brow as if to challenge him.

"No need. I promise never to accompany those soldiers. "He vowed. "I'm sorry. "

"Okay, I don't want to worry anymore. You are right, your safe now. It's just… never do it again without telling me." She said turning around.

She looked around the meadow and saw that the flowers surrounding her meadow had not yet bloom naturally.

I'll use my magic then, she thought.

She touches one leaf and then all the flowers blossom.

Better!

"Princess…." Jacob murmured.

"Yes?"

"When will I ever see your face? I mean don't you think it is so unfair that I can't even saw my future wife's gorgeous face?"

"Jacob, I've already told you why I can't remove it. Besides you will still love me even though I'm ugly right?" She said jokingly. She knew to herself that she look fine, not that gorgeous but definitely not Ugly.

"I don't care how you look but I'm just honestly curious to see the face behind that masked.

"I'll show you after our union." She said, winking at him.

"I'll be waiting for that day to come." He grinned so wide and wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed in the meadow for a long time, just talking and laughing. They didn't realize time flies, when they looked up at the sky it's already twilight.

"Should we make the sun shine's longer? "

"No. We shouldn't." She shook her head. "Other fairies and humans will be troubled if we do that. Besides my mother and father will find out that we are the one who stop the sun from setting. I know that all fairies have powers but only a certain number of fairies can make such an enormous magic and that only includes the royals. And were both part of it. They will know that we are the one who did it.

"Princess, Witches can manipulate and create magic too. Maybe the King and Queen will blame them."

"They can't create magic." She disagreed. "They chant spell not magic. Have you forgotten about that? "

Sometimes this guy is so stupid, good thing I like him a lot, she thought.

"Your right! How could I forget that? But don't you know that fairies can cast a spell too. Well it's only you and your family who can both create magic and chant spells."

"Really, I didn't know that we can." She was intrigued. Never did her parents mention that.

"Maybe the queen and the king haven't taught you that yet for some reasons. I supposed they want you to be prepared when it comes to those things."

And now she is intrigued by this fact.

"I think we should go back to the palace. My mom and dad must be worried about me. They wouldn't be able to locate me here" She said, lying to him. She actually wants to go back so she can asked her parents what was that about.

"What do you mean locate you? " He asked, confused by that thought.

"They're magic won't be able to find me here. I put some protective shield around this meadow. Only those people whom I allow can find me in this place."

"Oh, who are they? "

"Actually it's not they… it's only you." She blushed embarrassed in admitting it.

"So this is kind of _our_ secret sanctuary?" He grinned at her.

"Yes… well if you want, I can also prohibit you from going here. Do you want that?" She asked jokingly.

"Of course not, let's go home." He said while snapping his fingers.

When she opened her eyes, they are already in the garden. Her maidens flew to her in a hurry.

"Thank God your back princess." Angela said, flying towards her in a blur.

"Why, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just that were all worried when you disappear out of this garden. We use magic to find you but we can't see you. It only shows a black smoke. We are all so worried and we don't know what to do that's why we inform the palace that you're missing."

"What did you just say?" She asked; her reddish blue eyes popping out of its socket. They informed them that she is missing? Oh gosh she will be dead.

"We beg your pardon, princess. Don't kill us." Angela begged apologetically.

"Oh my Gosh, I'll be dead." She admitted out loud.

She forgot to inform her parents about her progress when it comes using magic.

"Princess what's wrong?" Jacob asked her worriedly.

"It's nothing. I really need to fly back to the palace." She turned around to fly but Jacob grabs her hand.

"We can go there immediately. Magic will do"

She shook her head. "No, Jake. They will just reprimand me more if we do that. They will call me sloth. "God gives fairy wings in order to fly. Magic is only use in case of emergency." "She quoted her mother.

That's what her parents always say to her whenever she uses her magic in wrong things or just out of laziness.

"Goodbye Angela, Jessica. Bye Girls and thank you all for your concerns and don't worry no killing will happen unless l die first" She added jokingly.

"Good Bye fairy guards."

She flew towards Jacob and kissed him on the cheek. "Good bye Jake. See you soon. I had fun by the way"

"Why can't I accompany you?" He asked worried for his future wife.

"Don't worry, I will be Fine. This is just a simple matter, I think." She smiled.

She went inside the palace and what she saw there didn't surprise her at all. Gosh! Her parents really know how to panic.

"Father, Mother I'm here."

"Oh thank God that your alive." Her dad flew towards her and hugs her tenderly.

"Father, I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay darling. Just please don't do that again." Her mom said hugging her too.

"Where have you been, we can't even find where you are. Your maidens said that you were with Jacob. Why can't we detect where you are? Darling, answer me truthfully, did you use magic again unnecessarily?" Her father said accusingly. He knows her daughter is a bit on the wild side just like him when he was her age.

"I did but it's not useless. I created a place where in I'm sure no one can find me, not even you or mom or the witches. It's very safe. They wouldn't be able to locate the exact place I'm in. I cast a magic on it. It's invisible toward magic or spells." She said proudly.

"Well that was good honey. We didn't know you're getting good when it comes to your power."

"Actually I'm pretty sure that I've already mastered every magic. That's why I want to ask you if I can start learning how to chant spells." She murmured the last word.

"Who told you that you can chant spells?" Her dad said furiously.

"It's Jacob; please don't be mad at him. Is there something wrong with it? "She said worried on why her parents reacted that way.

"How, that is supposed to be a secret. " Her mom mumbled to herself but Isabella still hears it.

"I don't know. I never asked him. Mother lets go back to our discussion, please."

"About ?"

"Chanting spells. I'm begging you, mom dad; I want to learn something new. I've already mastered every magic." She batted her lashes. It works on her favor before when she was young.

"Actually honey we have some good news. We already agree to let you go and live in the mortal world for a little while."

"For real, are you sure? You're not lying? "She totally can't believe it.

"You can live in the human world but with one condition? "

"What is it, I will do anything. "She said enthusiastically. Even though she haven't been to the world of mortals but based from what her maiden Jessica told her, it seems fun

"You're not allowed to use magic outside the kingdom which means you can only use it when you are here in our castle. Agree?"

"That's easy, Father. I would definitely agree to that. One more thing, Can I remove my mask out there? I promise I'll put it back whenever I'm here in the fairy land"

"Of course… Nobody will find out that you're the princess. Besides if you met with some other fairies just pretend that you're an ordinary one. "

"Thank you so much." She hugged them tenderly. They handed her a necklace.

She went to her room and packed her things. What are the things she's supposed to bring in the mortal world? She looked around her purple colored room which is surrounded by butterflies. She holds one on her hand and whispered to it to asked Jessica on what to bring in the world of mortals.

"Asked Jessica on what things should I bring in the mortal world? Thank You. Please Hurry." The butterfly smiled on her.

A few seconds later the butterfly went back to her room and whispered to her ear the exact words Gianni had said.

"Princess... You're going to the mortal world? That's good. You don't need to bring anything. You can use your own magic."

Magic, but her parents did not allow her to use one. How is that?

She went to her wardrobe and packed her dresses. Does human wear this kind of dress? Glittered with a tulle A-line skirt with matching green fairy hair? How about the pink one with a long veil? Are invisible coat allowed? How about gowns? She was startled by a knocked.

"Princess... Are you in there?" Queen Christina asked.

"Yes Mother... I'm just packing my things I'm going to bring in the world of mortals."

"May I come in, honey?"

"Of course, Mother. You can help me if you like?"

Queen Renee went to her room with a pink- she doesn't know what that is?

"This is a purse. This is the only thing you are going to bring"

"Mother...It looks like a small box...How can my -"

"You're not going to bring all of that, are you?" She asked, pointing at the dresses that are flying around her room.

"Am I not supposed? " Isabella asked.

"You only have to bring this." She said; touching the necklace they gave her.

"This? How am I supposed to live with this?"

"I thought you wanted to learn something new? If that is the case you have to _Unlearned in order to learn."_

"What does that mean...?" She asked her mother of her convoluted sentence.

"It means in order to learn something new; you have to forget the things you are doing here in the fairyland. You have to live the way immortals are living. You have to learn their way of life. Understand, Darling?"

"But... that will be hard, Mother."

"I will make you a deal. If you never use your magic in the mortal world, I will teach you how to chant spells?"

"Fine...Fine... Deal! I'm even more excited right now." She said happily.

"I'm happy that your glad, sweetie."

"I'm just going to bring this Purse right?"

"Yes. Good luck, I hope you'll enjoy your time there. You will love it I'm sure. Be careful honey." Her mother said warmly then added "Never use magic!"

She touched her necklace and closed her eyes. When she opened it again, she was not in her room anymore. Where is she…Mortal World? She stares at the surroundings and wonder how is it possible to live here. There are lots of sparkling thing, lights and some things that flash. Are they using magic? Of course not... The sun had already set in but why is it still bright? There are lots of light. She looked around and saw a _thing _that runs and there are humans inside it. There are also women that talks using a small rectangular shape thing, who is she talking to? She wonders and then suddenly remembered what Jessica said to her at the garden. Maybe that was what Jessica is trying to tell her before, how humans communicate with others. It was called—cell- She can't remember what was it.

She walked and walked through the streets and then she felt exhausted and hungry. Where can she get flowers here? She closed her eyes and wishes for flowers and then there it is a bouquet of fresh tulips. She ate it and got startled by a clap behind her back. She glanced and saw a girl staring at her, mouth wide open in shocked; a human. She'll be doomed.

"I saw that..." The woman said ecstatically

"What did you see exactly?" She said anxiously.

"You're using magic..." Isabella couldn't believe what the girl had said. How come she knows she uses magic? Her parents will reprimand her if they found out that a human saw her using her magic, it's one of the fairy rules. She looked at woman worriedly.

"Don't worry; I'm a fairy too... See...Look at my necklace." She admitted.

Isabella smiled and looked at the girl's necklace. They do have the same just that hers is Green and Pink and the woman necklace is Blue.

"It's been a while since I came across with another fairy that's why I was so shocked to see you."

"I'm new here."

"I know… I'm Alice by the way." She smiled and offers her hand

She seized her hand and shake it "I'm the Prin- I'm Bella." She's not wearing her mask that's why she can't tell her who she really was.

"Hi Bella… Nice meeting. If you want I can show you around. I think it will probably best if I'll help you blend with this mortals. It will be harder for you to just gawk at them. It's better if I help you… or if you want to go by yourself… it's alright. Not that you minded being punished by the King and Queen of Fairies, don't you?"

"You would help me? Really…! Thank you so much. I'm accepting your offer."

"Don't be too formal, I'm not a princess or a royal. Just talked to me the way you talked to your friends back at home."

"Oh… Okay." Major oops… This is the way she talked back at home. Is it too formal? She wonders.

"We can't use magic carelessly here. I'll show you around."

They went to a place that has a name titled Ritz Restaurant. What was this place? Why are there lots of humans eating _something_?

"Where are we?" She asked Alice.

"Ritz Restaurant, this is the place where I'm currently working as a… server. It's the same as fairy maidens back in our world."

"Maiden…? Why are you working as a maiden here? "

"I need to earn money so that I can buy what I want. Nothing is free in the human world. "

"Money… What is that?"

"Money is use as the exchange if you want to buy goods around here. It's the same as precious stones back in the kingdom. They also have credit cards. It is also a form of money; it is like your having a loan. See I have mined…." She gets her purse from her pocket and pulled out a small square shaped thing. Isabella doesn't even know what she is talking about but in order to please her, she smiled.

"Are they accepting precious stones here? In exchanged with money?"

"Of course… They do. They have a place they called pawn shop. Don't tell me you brought stones?" She asked dubiously.

"Yes…I have some. Here" She opens her own purse and Alice was shocked to see many diamonds in it. Sapphires, Gold and other gem stones.

"Wow….You are so wealthy…. Are you royal? You have so many precious stones. I never have seen anything like this in the past hundred years." Hundred years; so she was already that old. Isabella is just eighteen, really eighteen, not that she looked eighteen.

"How old are you?" She asked Nina.

"I just celebrated my one hundred and twenty-ninth birthday…. You haven't answered my question yet." She reminded her.

"Oh… No I'm not. I just collected this myself and my parents give me this stones. It's a hand me down." Just the second part is a lie.

"Well if you want we can pawn them in exchange for money. I'll accompany you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much. You have done such a great deals for me. I wouldn't know how to live here without magic. My parents did not allow me to use Magic here why I'm still living here."

"Actually that was also the reason why I'm working as a servant. My parents also wouldn't allow me. They want me to live on my own."

"Oh I can empathize with you..."

"Wait…I have an idea. Why don't you work here as a servant too? If that will be the case I can help you blend in with the humans without being too noticeable. You can pretend as my cousin."

"That's a great idea. I really need your help right now. If you want I'll pay you with this gem stones"

"No need to pay me. I'm happy to help."

"Please….Accept this stones. I will feel better if you accept these." She said giving her a piece of diamond and sapphire.

"Fine then…" She said "It's gorgeous and one of a kind. Thank you so much."

"No…Thank _you"_

"Okay…Let's go inside now."

She got accepted to her first ever job. Her only problem now is how to mingle with her master who loves to mock according to Alice and of course how to act human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Bella, what are you still doing upstairs? Come and help me." Mrs. Cope shouted.

She went downstairs and arranged the tables. She is currently working as a helper in a catering house. Back in the palace, her maidens are the one who served what she need. Arranged her clothing, served her breakfast, brush her hair, etcetera, and etcetera. But now here she is, serving as a helper, washing dishes, sweeping and mopping the floor, serving foods. Everything her maidens are doing for her is what her job is now.

"Good morning Sir. Welcome to Ritz Restaurant." She greeted the customer.

She motioned for the customer to follow her and proceed to their assigned table. After that she takes their order. Since the past months, this was her past time, as what she calls it. She wants this thing right? She asked herself. Tomorrow will be her day-off which means her time to go back to the palace and learn to chant spells. This was the part of the deal she loves most; learning to chant a Spell.

Her day end in a blur, after doing all her chores, she went to the grocery and buy things she doesn't even used or know. Mortals have lots of need than fairies do have. At first she wouldn't be able to get things right and in order but as the time passed by, she eventually learn and blend in the way mortal lives. She eats food here, not that her body system is accepting it. She eats for the purpose of appearance. Her boss will get suspicious if she doesn't eat anything. A fairy only eats Flower and drinks Honey. After her work she went back to her bed and looked at the stars.

"Bella, are you awake?" Someone knocked at her door.

"Yes, who is it? " She looked at the "clock", something that she didn't know exist before, that says its already two in the morning, a late time for humans.

"It's me, Alice." Alice become her closest friend in the human world. She has a beautiful black straight hair that hung up to her waist.

"Oh Alice, come in." She said as Alice enter and look at her apologetically.

"I know that it's too late but may I ask if you can help me go back in the fairy land. I lost my key." She said, touching her necklace chain which doesn't have a pendant.

Every fairy has their own key in entering the fairy land portal. It looks exactly like a wing shaped pendant. Portals will lead you back to where exactly you live. If Isabella agreed to let Alice use her portal, it will bring her back to the palace and she will get suspicious towards her.

"Oh… Let me think…."

"Please… I really need to go back. My mom and dad told me that something terrible is happening out there." She begged.

"What do you mean terrible?"

"The King and Queen are monitoring the situation. They just found out that some fairies that they thought as friends are deceiving them and told every fairy secret to the witches. That's why now they are preparing for the battle. Haven't you received the mail? The palace sent out every butterfly to warn everybody of what is happening" Butterflies are use as messengers in Fairy Land.

"Oh yeah…I received one but I did not bother listening to it." She had not received any. Maybe her parents kept it from her so she wouldn't worry.

"And this is also the bad news… The princess is missing according to her maidens. They can't find her at all. The King and Queen keep mum about that news. No one knows where the Princess is."

"Really… Why does everybody care what happens to the Princess? Shouldn't we just let the palace...—"Alice cut her off

"If something bad happens to the Princess all Fairies will suffer, I think. That's what my parents keep telling me."

"Okay, let's go back now. But I probably should tell you that I'm one the Princess maiden and I can definitely assure you that the princess is not missing. The Queen and King said that the princess will be kept at the castle all by herself. I think she is learning some new magic right now. She wanted time to be alone."

"Really?" Nina said her eyes bugging out. "Wow. I mean how does it feel to be a maiden of a princess? You know what the first time I saw you I know there is something different about you. You act so elegantly. Now I know why. All maidens are train to act graciously and elegantly."

"Your right, we all went trainings." Do they? She doesn't know anything on how maidens are hired in the palace. She only thought that the queen and king picked them randomly. "I know that this will confuse you but my portal will bring us back to the palace. I'm a maiden and I live at the palace."

"Oh that was so amazing. Have you ever seen the princess face? I mean I saw her a lot of times but she is always wearing her mask. Had you ever touch her soft curly hair. Everyone says that she is the only fairy that has red hair. It's pretty awesome." She said jealously.

"No! Never,It's one of the palace rules." She reminded her. She remembered the time wherein she gets jealous with other fairies hair. Hers was red unlike them they had a beautiful blond or brunette hue. But in the mortal world she dyed her hair so nobody would suspect that she is the princess.

"Your right I just thought that maidens are allowed to see it." She said then added. "Maybe the princess had a very hideous face that's why they won't let us see it? But I really love her hair." Nina snickered.

"Maybe, I think _were_ even prettier than her. Don't you think so? Your hair looks good too. It's black just like mine. "She laughed.

"Yes… You know what… maybe _you're_ even prettier than her. You're the prettiest fairy that I ever seen. Not that I have seen every fairy faces."

"Really? Thanks for the compliment. You look pretty also. Gorgeous as I may say."

"Thank you but I still think that you're prettier than me." Alice laughed and Isabella join too.

When Isabella and Alice went back to the fairyland, both girls were shocked to see how the palace looked. Everything is different. They can't feel the happiness that surrounds the palace. Alice went immediately to her parent house and thanked Isabella.

"I owe you one, Bella."

"No. Its fine, you are my friend." I hope you are, she thought.

Alice flew outside and Isabella thought of her parents chamber with her eyes closed, when she open it she's inside their chamber.

"Father… Mother… I'm back."

"Oh darling! Good thing your fine..." Her parents hugged her tightly

"I am mother. What's happening? One fairy said that there is some war that's going on?"

"Nothing, we got everything under control."

"Put your mask on." Her father instructed her.

"Right" She closed her eyes and when she opens it, she is now wearing a mask.

"Father, please tells me the truth."

"Okay. Promise us darling that you will never use your power in the mortal world. They will be able to find you if that happen. Good thing you dyed your hair in there, no one will suspect you are there."

"I don't understand Father. What do you mean?"

"Witches; they found out every secret we have. The powers were capable of and our weakness."

"Weakness, do you have any? " She asked _dubiously._

"Yes, It's you. You are our strength and weakness Isabella."

"How is that possible? Your strength is your power right?"

"No. You are our source of strength and also our weakness. If something happens to you, we won't know what to do."

"I don't know what to say."She said overwhelmed by what her father admitted.

"The reason why we allow you to go to the world of mortals is that they wouldn't be able to find you out there. Not unless you use your powers."

"I promise Father, I will never use my powers anymore."

"Thank you Darling. Also you have to keep yourself from coming back here. Please don't visit us, not now. It's dangerous. Don't go back here unless we are sure that it is safe. Please Darling, for us, pleased? "

"I will mother. By the way where is Jacob?"

"We don't know. We went to look for him but all of the sudden he's gone."

"I think I know where he is… "She said.

"Where is he? " The king asked.

"Meadow" That's their secret hide out.

"Be careful honey, we felt there is something wrong with him. We think he is under a spell."

"Spell? What kind of spell? "

"We found out that his family is all under the spell of a witch."

"A witch? "

"Actually it's the queen of witches. She is the most powerful witch and she is known for her unbreakable spells.

"Unbreakable? I don't understand." Is there an unbreakable spell? She never heard those things until now.

"That's what everyone thought. But the truth is… It is breakable."

"How can I break it?" What will happen to Jacob if she wouldn't be able to break it?

"With love… If you love the one who has this spell, you will have the power to create another spell that can destroy it."

"We are the only fairies who can create spells right?"

"Yes. That's why we are the most powerful fairies. We have the power to create both magic and spells. The queen doesn't have the power to create magic. That is her weakness. Also her only son is her weakness. She will give up everything for her son. The way we would give up everything for you, even our kingdom is not worth our love for you."

"Don't tell me she is threatening you right now of kidnapping me or killing me? "Isabella guessed.

"Yes, Darling, She does. We want you to be careful, alright?"

"Yes, I will. I'm just going to see Jacob first before I go back to world of mortals."

"Fine honey, let Angela accompany you. She is the only person we can trust right now. All members of the Royal Family are in dispute. Arguing on whether they should surrender to the queen or not."

"Angela? How about Jessica? She is my personal maiden."

"Isabella, Jessica is a traitor. She is the one who told the witch queen where you are. Now the queen is looking for you at the mortal world. She sent out some spy and even her own son is looking for you."

"They won't be able to find me there, right? I mean they don't even know what I look like and beside I have my protective shield."

"They will… if you use your magic… So please never use magic unless it's an emergency. Using your protective shield, they won't be able to find you but still you have to be careful."

"I will. Mother do you have any idea on what does the Queen look like?"

"All we know is she has a small scar on her face."

"Okay. Scar on her face." And then someone knock at the door.

"Princess you have to hide. Nobody should know that you are already here." Her mom whispered.

Isabella snapped her finger and then she was already invisible. Even her parents can't see her. Bishop Webber and her wife entered the room. They are both member of the royals.

"King Charlie and Queen Renee" They bowed.

"What can we do for you, two?" Her father asked.

"Were here to disband our allies with your Kingdom, the witch queen is so powerful and she threatened to kill us if we remain our ties with you. Were so sorry…" Bishop Shane said.

"Don't worry. We know that these things will happen sooner. Good luck. I hope you made the right decision. You are still our friends. No matter what happened. "

Isabella sobs quietly. Her tears are made up of water and shortly it will turn into a precious stone. The king and the princess are the only one who has this kind of tear. Her mother, the queen, can't because she doesn't have the blood of the originals, the ruling family of Fantasia. Royalties can't. Her father and she is the most powerful fairy and no one else can defeat them.

Now what will happen to my parents? She thought. All their friends and allies are turning their back on them, yet her father still smiles at them and still call them friends. Her parents are really kind hearted.

Bishop Webber and his wife went out of the room.

"Father… Mother… Why are they like that?" Isabella said, crying.

"Its fine, now we know who we can really trust at this moment."

"Whi? Is there someone who we can still trust?"

"Yes there is, ourselves." Her Father laughed.

"Please be Serious Father." Isabella said angrily.

"Don't get mad at your Father. He is just kidding."

"I'm sorry….. I just feel so irritated right now." And then she remembered. "Mother, I still don't understand why witches and fairies became enemy? Aren't they living in peace before? I mean some fairies are married to a witch."

"It happened a long time ago. Before, fairies are allowed to marry a witch but not allowed to have a child with them. We used to live in peace. But then, one day the Princess of witches came to the palace saying that the father of her child is the Prince of fairies…" Her father stopped and looks at her mother. Took a deep breath and continued "But that was impossible. The prince is already happily married to a fairy and they can't have child because it was believe back then that the child of a fairy and a witch brings curse to the family. The witch got angry, went back to their kingdom and asked her father to end the ties between witches and fairies. That was the end of our friendship with the witches.

"Father what was his name, the Prince? I thought our family is the only ruler our kingdom had ever had so that means he is our relative?"

"Yes, our families have been ruling this kingdom from the start. We can't remember the name of the Prince anymore. It happens a thousand centuries ago."

"But father _you_ have been ruling our kingdom over a thousand years right? I mean were immortals and we don't count age the same way we count it as humans do. It's been that long? How did that prince die?" She asked looking at the horrific expression of her parents.

"It was your great grandfather." Her mother interrupted. "He is the prince were talking about. He is gone. The palace assumes that he died. Fairies die when they felt depression, hatred, loneliness, black magic or spells. Our feelings are the one that keep us immortal. Black magic or spells can also hurt us and it… slowly kill us"

"Did she chant a spell on him, the Prince? "

"No. She never did. He loved the man so much." The queen said staring at her hand.

"Then why did he the prince die? What happen?" She pressed for more information.

"Let's not talk about that. You still have to look for Jacob, right?" Her dad reminded her.

"Oh yeah Where is Angela? Does she know I'm already here?"  
"She is at the door baby, waiting for you."

"Okay. Bye Father. Bye Mother." She hugged them tightly. "Am I going to see you again before I leave?"

"No princess…You wouldn't be able to. They might already find out that you are here. You have to go now."

"But- I love you. Always remember that."

"Go now… You need to fly a little farther now. Remember not to use your magic okay unless it's an emergency."

Isabella was accompanied by Angela and they went to her secret meadow. She allowed her to enter it. She looked around and saw Jacob in there.

"Jacob" She flew to her.

"Princess I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again." He hugged her tightly and almost crashed her wings.

"What happen? Jacob, are you alright?" He looked at her and suddenly chokes her neck.

"Andrew…I …can't…breathe."

"Oh Princess… I will finally see the face behind that masked. You're going to die here now." He snapped his fingers and began to chant magic and all of a sudden he froze and let go of Isabella. She looked to see who did it.

"Thank you, Angela." She said looking at Angela who simply flinch her fingers and all of the sudden performed a magic.

"You have to get back to the mortal world. This magic only last for a couple of minutes… You have to hurry."

"Okay. Bye. Please take care of my parents."

"I will princess… Don't worry." She vowed

"Thank you again and I'm sorry for being mean to you before. Please forgive me."

"It's not your fault princess…"

She touched her necklace and thinks hard of the place where she wanted to go. She opened her eyes and saw the streets around the place she is staying.

Later that night, Isabella went to her bed and wonder what will happen to their kingdom if something happens to her. She is next in line to the throne. What if the witches caught her? … and then she also remembered the story that causes all this chaos. If the prince just married the witch princess everything should be different. There shouldn't be war… But also if that happened it will cause gossips in both kingdoms. They are not allowed to have kid. A witch and fairy child is a threat and it is believe to be cursed. Cursed, by what? She wondered. She forgot to ask her parents if the child of that prince and princess are even alive. Maybe they just killed it but that will be unfair to the child. He has the right to live. Everyone has. Is it the first time they encounter something like that? She thought.

She woke up early in the morning and opens the restaurant. Right now she feels suspicious around her surroundings. Her parents gave her a warning that the witch queen had already sent many spies and even her own son to capture her.

After her work she went to the nearest mall and shop for clothes to wear, shoes and contact lenses. She also bought a box of honey. She is not allowed to go back to their palace and to use magic. Good thing mortals have their own version of honey. It tasted the same like the way her honey tastes in the Fantasia. About her food she needed to buy flowers everyday for its pollen but it's not that fresh the way her food tastes back home. She had to live the way mortals do. Pretend to be mortal and act like one. She needed to find a new place to stay; she can't stay longer in one place. She has to move every now and then. She needed more money is that is the case; good thing she always cry for the past few days. Tomorrow, she'll pawn again her gem stones.


End file.
